Sasuke's maid
by Rascal609
Summary: Neji flees into the arms of Sasuke, what will happen when Sasuke gets a maid! How will this all End? Naruto AU Sasuneji! YAOI!


A/N I know I should finish my others but I had to type this I was writing it during church… Shame shame but I was going insane I needed something to do! My first AU! YES 3 3 thanks guys its Sasuneji and it will always be Sasuneji no switching uke/seme positions!

Neji grunted as he cleaned the floors forcefully, Hanabi purposely ran through the house with mud he was sure. He continued his work, when said girl darted in jumping forcefully on his back, ruining his black and white maid outfit. She continued on, making sure to leap on freshly cleaned areas. Neji glared at the ground not commenting. He slowly finished when Hiashi entered. His outfit had a fluffy base, making him look very fluffy, puffed out, and a little apron black and white, with a little cloth tiara matching the set, he even had a ribbon matching that tied his long soft brown hair back in a tie.

Neji's eyes widened in horror, another friend of Hiashi's was with him, and the look of lust spoke measures. Neji grabbed his cleaning supplies and attempted to leave unnoticed until Hiashi grabbed his arm as he rushed by. "Neji, here a friend I lost a lot of money to, he wishes payment." Hiashi backhanded Neji as he made a dash for it, and dragged his struggling nephew to "the room" Neji hated the room. As he was easily shackled, he remained silent gazing past his uncle, if he wasn't given just enough food to survive, he might stand a better chance.

The winner friend entered, ripping off Neji's maid suit easily, and Neji closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the pain, they took every bit of his pride, yet he still refused to scream for them. This one was large, and he forcefully thrust in as the shackles kept Neji pulled wide apart, spread eagle, unable to even thrust away. Tears fell as he continued his merciless pounding, when Neji refused to scream in agony, he began pounding him with fists, Neji felt his ribs crack under the onslaught.

Neji was finally freed after he was used five times. The worst part was his uncle always came home with a ton of money, he wasn't gambling he was selling Neji. Neji coughed, as Hiashi tossed him in his chamber, much the size of a closet, with a cot and a mirror. The bruises were already showing. He wrapped his chest wheezing as his injured ribs protested his every breath. Breathing harshly, he lay on his cot wishing the blackness would take the pain, but it eluded him. He heard Hiashi walk by quietly complaining about being unable to fix the front door so it would lock again. Neji almost smiled, hobbling up, glancing around, he picked up one of his only outfits, a maid suit.

Neji slipped out the door quietly, clutching his ribs, he dashed to the door, opening it quietly, and he ran, fleeing the Hyuuga mansion, into the night. When he heard yelling, and ducked into an ally, coughing up blood, he leaned against a wall. They ran into the ally, Neji cursed stumbling back, "Neji, let's have some fun." The hits fell endlessly, Neji was happy when the darkness came to stop the pain, the hits stopped.

Sasuke walked silently home, hearing a scuffle in an ally, he glanced in seeing a maid being brutally beat, he looked at the culprits, glaring he suddenly had the urge to kill them, he threw two sen ban needles at them killing them instantly, he wondered why the maid had not screamed. He lifted her up, shocked, she weighed less than one of his coffee tables. She was covered in bruises, some old and some very recent.

Sasuke sighed, hearing ribs crackle against each other, he walked home, laying the girl who looked to be about ten years old in the tub, he slowly undressed her, realizing immediately he had mistaken the gender, she was a he. He tried not to irritate the boy's wounds, he gasped almost inaudibly, the broken ribs were many, and he had blood everywhere. Sasuke turned on the water and the unconscious boy shivered, Sasuke cleaned all the wounds not noticing how stuck out the boys ribs were. "I'll help you tonight, but you'll leave tomorrow."

Sasuke finished cleaning and bandaging all the major injuries, and applying cream to all the bruises. Wrapping the boy up in a blanket, he placed him on a couch, and headed to bed. He almost felt pity for the boy, but as an Assassin he'd seen and caused much worse.

Neji awoke in a strange house, with his clothes lying next to him; he froze, noticing he wasn't on his cot, way too comfortable… And he was covered; he didn't even own a blanket thanks to his uncle. Neji stood up, and immediately fell; his injury's protesting the movement. His wounds were wrapped, he was least to say shocked, he was deffinantly not at his uncle's place, or any of his friends. He looked around; he was in a mansion of similar size to his uncles, if not bigger. Neji grimly stood up, placing his dress on, he searched for cleaning supplies, he could at least clean the house to whomever helped him. He found eggs and toast and began the process of making French toast. Aching all over, he could be dead right now, or worse back there… He kept mentally telling himself.

Neji finished dusting everything, and swept the hard floors. Setting the table, he sat in a corner gazing at the ceiling and wondering where he was going when he successfully thanked his rescuer. Sasuke smelled food and immediately thought his rescued maid was eating his food, he marched down stairs angry, but was more than shocked to see the boy in a maids outfit again, and breakfast on a plate untouched, he looked around and saw all the dusting done. Neji jumped up shocked at Sasuke's entrance, and stood staring at the floor. "Who said you could touch my stuff?!" He said glaring at the boy who avoided his gaze, eyes locked with the floor. Sasuke hissed, staring around, "Did you take anything?!" He moved towards the boy menacingly, Neji shook his head, eyes wide in fear, Sasuke made a motion to hit him, and Neji just stood there trembling, as if waiting for it to fall. Sasuke pulled his hand back, "Maids are idiots." He watched Neji's eyes heat up, but he just glared at the floor remaining silent.

"Are you deaf?" Neji slowly shook his head, "Dumb?" Again a head shake, "Mute?" Neji shook his head yet again. Sasuke glanced around actually seeing how much the boy had done; the whole place was dusted, and organized perfectly all the pictures hung evenly. "You can stay here, but keep it clean." Neji's eyes widened, he was allowed to stay?! Neji bowed deeply, and wondered who his new boss was.

As if reading his mind, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, are you going to speak and tell me your name?" Neji shook his head, the little bit of pride he had left showing. Sasuke smirked, "Ok, let's eat." He placed half of the food on another place placing it at the other side. "Eat." Neji hesitated was he actually getting to eat that soon, something was off. He was more than a little shocked, he sat down, hesitating, taking a bite, to Sasuke he looked like a dog who thought he'd be hit for eating. Neji remembered the time Hiashi had given him a sandwich allowing him to pick it up before taking it away and feeding it to the dog.

Sasuke watched him take a hesitant bite, as if waiting for it to be yanked from him, the slight smile that he got after the first bite made Sasuke wonder if he ever ate. Maybe he was just shy? When Sasuke finished Neji had eaten about ten bites before feeling full for the first time since he could remember.

Sasuke eyed the barely eaten food, "I'm leaving for work after preparing." Neji nodded standing and bowing he picked up Sasuke's plate and cleaned it. He looked at his, and put it in the fridge; he had lunch prepared for himself. As Sasuke headed upstairs Neji went back to cleaning. Sasuke was shocked; he never let anyone move in. "Must be how proud he looks, yet he's wearing a maids outfit… A puzzle…" Sasuke showered grabbing some clothes he dressed in all black staring at the back of his closet.

Neji was yet again surprised to see Sasuke handing him some white kimonos. "I've had these for years, if they fit keep them, and throw that…" he gestured at the maid outfit, and walked out the door. Neji smiled slightly, taking one off the pile, and changing it was a little loose but he loved it, he happily trashed the maid suit.

Neji suddenly remembered how one of his uncles first friends did a similar thing, getting him decent clothing and talking to Neji, Neji had told him everything. He had then raped him violently, laughing at Neji's broken look, that's when Neji had stopped talking or making a sound. Neji shivered clutching the kimono, and breathing, injuries making themselves known. Neji stood up and got to work, scrubbing windows and vacuuming, he finished at five and rushed to make dinner. He hoped Sasuke returned at six like most masters did.

When Sasuke walked in at nine, he smelled food, and peered in on his maid. He was wearing a kimono, and sleeping in the corner curled up. He was shaking with chill; he had obviously been there for a while. Sasuke gently picked him up, and noted he flinched away even in his sleep.

Sasuke walked into a guest room, shocked that the house was spotless as he walked through it, even the windows were clean. He tucked the boy into the bed pushing back his beautiful hair; Neji whimpered in his sleep, the first sound Sasuke had heard the boy utter. Sasuke smiled slightly, it might be fun having a little maid. He sat down eating a handmade lasagna, he noted the boy had eaten left over's from breakfast.

Sasuke headed to bed loving the feel of his comfortable bed, his mission had been simple kill a rich jerk, someone who always thought he was invincible, and never checked to see if his newly hired guard was actually an assassin. Sasuke smirked drifting into a peaceful sleep. Neji awoke in a bed, staring around, remembering he had heated up Sasuke's meal again, and then sat in his corner, drifting into a fitful sleep.

He realized it must have been Sasuke, he noticed his new kimono's on the little table next to him, and almost smiled to himself. He got up, and began making eggs, with toast; he set the table, and sat in his corner again, wondering when Sasuke would wake up. "So where do you come from?" Sasuke asked, sitting down, scaring Neji. Neji just stared at him; Sasuke rephrased his question, "Are you from one of the richy houses over here?" Neji nodded hesitantly wondering why Sasuke was asking, his eyes widened in fear, maybe he was going to return him. Sasuke read his look, "You're my maid now…" he said calmly, as Neji visibly relaxed. Sasuke took note of this, the fear of going home seemed unbearable to the boy.

Sasuke beckoned him to sit with him again, giving him some of the food, "Split the food in half each time you cook so we can both eat." Sasuke ordered, taking a bite, he nodded his approval. Neji slowly began eating, eating about twelve bites this time, stomach stretching with new nutrients being added. Sasuke watched Neji take small bites. "How old are you? Ten?" Neji's eyes widened as he shook his head. Sasuke took another guess, "Eleven?" Another shake. The process continued, and Sasuke was sure he wasn't going to tell him his age when he nodded at eighteen, he was the same age as Sasuke! Sasuke eyed him, "You are small…" Neji blushed, staring at his plate, he was short but not by choice… Sasuke continued asking yes or no questions, and soon learned Neji did not want to go back ever, and he was very happy here.

"Where you woke up is your new room. No more sleeping in the corner." Neji looked at him shocked, nodding, he bowed, and Sasuke headed up to prepare for the day. Neji picked up dishes, and began the tiring task of laundry, Sasuke seemed to wear one thing once throw it in the basket and forget about it, the laundry room was piled high with laundry. When Sasuke came down, Neji had hung out some wet articles of clothing on the line.

Sasuke nodded again, as good bye, and Neji bowed, as soon as Sasuke left he ran to the room Sasuke had given him, and jumped on the bed, snuggling into the pillow. He stood up remembering his pride, he looked longingly at the bed, wanting to collapse in their warmth, he returned to laundry, and soon every bit was hung on the line, and he ate his left over breakfast, polishing it off, he was starving. He carefully put away the dishes, and gave the house a once over and attacked Sasuke's closet, sorting the clothes and organizing everything. Soon everything in the house was perfect. Neji had four hours till eight; he guessed that was around when Sasuke got home. He walked into his room, and opened the three doors inside it one led to a closet, one led to a bathroom with tub shower sink everything he could need, and the other one lead to Sasuke's room.

Neji took a swift shower, wincing as his wounds were assaulted by the warm water, he washed away the grime, and rewrapped his wounds, the bruises were starting to fade slightly, and his face was beginning to show through. Neji drifted into an exhausted sleep. He awoke at eight, jumping up, and dashing downstairs, he hurried to fix dinner, when Sasuke walked in at nine, he was cooking away, he had hamburgers and some fries, apparently he had fun with the potatoes, and glasses of water sitting out. Sasuke smirked, patting Neji's head, he went upstairs and changed into a pair of boxers, and came back down, Neji was standing around uncertainly.

Sasuke smirked, nodding, Neji sat down as soon as he did, and when Sasuke took the first bite, Neji began eating, smiling softly, not looking so guarded as he usually did. "Did you have a good day?" Sasuke asked wondering what the response would be, he received a nod. Sasuke smiled, seeing how clean the boy looked, he relaxed, and they ate in peace, Sasuke occasionally asking questions "Why do you not look me in the eye? Neji shook his head, staring again at his plate.

The next few weeks flew by for Neji; he was finally fully healed, and could brush his hair without panting for breath from his ribs. Sasuke told him he would be coming home late, due to an extended mission, Neji finally knew what he did, and was shocked Sasuke was his age, and a well known assassin. Walking around the house, he fixed little odds and ends, making sure everything was perfect he dusted again, and smiled, when he heard the door fly open around nine, he knew it wasn't Sasuke, he always entered silently. Neji darted through the house, diving into a closet, he glanced through the cracks. He saw the last person he ever wanted to see in his life. Hiashi Hyuuga and his goons walked by searching for him.

"Neji! Come out come out wherever you are." Hiashi said coming close to Neji's hiding place. Neji stopped breathing, as Hiashi opened the door, he cowered, and Hiashi grabbed his hair, and pulled him out of the closet. Neji glared at his uncle's feet, he still couldn't look anyone in their eyes no matter how often Sasuke asked him to. "You know you were hard to track down, that Uchiha brat never told anyone he found you." Neji hissed at him, insulting Sasuke. "Aww does lil Neji have a crush?! Well I'll fix that! Boys… Hold him on the bed." Neji's eyes widened, and he struggled, no not on the bed Sasuke gave him!, His struggles succeeded in him hurting one of the ones pinning him down, he was still no match for them, Hiashi laughed ripping one of his kimono's apart, he laughed at Neji's struggles. "We'll see I will finally make you scream like no one ever has." Hiashi immediately slammed into him, giving him no time to adjust, he continued relentlessly as his minions punched his newly healed ribs, cracking them again.

Neji clamped his mouth shut, biting his lip, tears falling from his eyes, no matter how hard he tried his uncle was always there killing any semblance to happiness Neji achieved. Sasuke calmly walked up to the mansion, when he noticed the door open, Neji never had it open, something was severely wrong. Sasuke darted through the house, looking for Neji silently, he heard banging in Neji's room, and walked in to see a tearful Neji being pinned down and brutally raped. Sasuke attacked killing the ones pinning him down, and holding a kunai to Hiashi's throat, "Out now Hiashi." Sasuke calmly said, almost loosing it at the sight of Neji crying and battered.

Hiashi smirked, slowly leaving Neji, "I'll return, and I will make you finally scream Neji." "He's mine Hiashi, don't touch him or I will kill you!" Hiashi left, Sasuke reaching for Neji who flinched curling into a ball, tears falling from eyes that lost all sense of pride Sasuke admired. "Neji?" Sasuke said softly, now knowing his boys name, "Neji, it's ok, they are gone, I'm here." Neji cracked his eyes open slightly, and tears flooded the lavender eyes that Sasuke loved to watch when he was happy at the slightest kindness. Sasuke picked Neji up, cradling the trembling boy to him, "I've got you." He muttered, stroking Neji's hair. Neji buried his head in Sasuke's chest, tears streaming down his face. "You can cry Neji." Sasuke muttered, laying him in Sasuke's tub, he knew Neji wouldn't enter his room again. Sasuke turned on the water, and took off everything but his boxers. He sat in the tub holding Neji, who started sobbing, Sasuke was upset that the first sounds Neji ever makes are sobs. "It's ok; I won't let them touch you." Neji cried into Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around him, cradling him gently while scrubbing him clean. Sasuke lifted him out of the warm bath wrapping him in a towel, he carried Neji to the bed, laying him down, Neji clutched him, "It's ok, I'm going to go put on some clothes." Neji curled up while Sasuke was away, Sasuke could see all the black bruises, and wished he would have come home on time.

"If I'd have known it was him, I would have been able to protect you from the bastard!" Sasuke whispered to Neji, after changing, he crawled into his bed, pulling the still trembling boy closer. Neji seemed to have shattered, and when Sasuke was finally getting him to come out of his shell, he was starting to smile… "Hyuuga will pay…" Sasuke muttered, and Neji gasped, feeling Sasuke's arms encircle him, pulling him against him, "I'm here Neji." Neji trembled, and his voice cracked, "Why?" Sasuke's eyes widened Neji had never uttered a sound since he had been here, his voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a decade. "Because you are… Special…" Sasuke said, hugging Neji, who turned to face him teary eyed, "Why not toss me out…?" Neji croaked, tears falling silently down his cheeks, as he returned to his silent self, no soft smiles, just hurt, and pain.

Sasuke wanted to make all of it disappear; he'd seen too much no boy should endure. "You are mine Neji, not his, he won't come near you, I swear! I will protect you." Neji clutched Sasuke's night shirt, burying his head in the comforting smell of his master. "Thank you master…" Sasuke almost chocked at that, leaning Neji's head up, he looked into Neji's eyes as he tried to avoid his gaze, "I'm not your master… I'm your friend." Neji's tears ran thicker, and he cried into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stroked his beautiful hair, Neji's sobs continued to grow, and Sasuke lifted his head up, "Neji, please don't be sad." Sasuke never said please, but he couldn't bear seeing Neji cry, somewhere along the way his Neji had managed to work his way into Sasuke's stony heart.

Neji stopped crying, unshed tears in the back of his eyes, Sasuke couldn't bear it, he leaned down and softly kissed Neji, Neji froze, and Sasuke was filled with regret what was he doing?! Neji had just been raped he was torturing the poor boy! He was even more surprised when after his mental fight Neji kissed back hesitantly. Sasuke smiled softly, and broke the kiss, clutching Neji to his chest, "I'm here now." Sasuke said, stroking his hair, and Neji lay on Sasuke's strong chest, feeling like a piece of garbage tainting Sasuke's glow. He was extremely fond of his master, friend, boss, he didn't even know what he was, and he was just tainting him, now Hiashi would be after Sasuke. Sasuke held Neji as he curled close to him, drifting into a fitful sleep.

Sasuke now understood all the reactions to his questions about his past. He stroked Neji's hair, holding him tightly to himself; he wouldn't let him be hurt again… Sasuke drifted to sleep, holding his little angel. Sasuke awoke to empty arms, he went searching for Neji, and he found him in Sasuke's bathroom, scrubbing fiercely as if possessed by Satan at his arms and legs and everywhere scrubbing while tears streaked down his face. "Neji? What's wrong?" Neji continued scrubbing his skin was turning raw and peeling off in some places. Sasuke grabbed Neji's arms, and pulled Neji up. "Neji what's wrong?" Sasuke muttered, nuzzling Sasuke's neck, "I'm tainted, I'm filthy, unfit to exist…" Neji muttered, weakly struggling to continue his scrub down. Sasuke held both of Neji's hands gently, stripping down to his boxers, and sat in the tub, "You are not. But if you insist, I will help you clean the grime, now please stay still." Sasuke was talking gently realizing Neji had finally moved on and then Hiashi had found him a lone and defenseless.

Neji sat quietly in Sasuke's lap, as Sasuke gently scrubbed him with a sponge, cleaning every inch, Sasuke smirked, Turning Neji and kissing him, "I dub you clean enough." Neji smiled sadly shaking his head. Sasuke tilted his head, once again capturing Neji's gaze, Lavender met red. "Neji…" Sasuke whispered, nuzzling his neck, Neji shivered slightly, Sasuke smirked, and he found a sensitive spot… He blew softly on Neji's neck. Neji whimpered, "What can I do to convince you, you are not tainted?" Sasuke whispered, nuzzling his neck again. Sasuke stood up, and grabbed a towel; he drained the tub, and rubbed Neji down, drying him off, before doing the same with himself.

Neji just sat there a distant look in his eyes; he was thinking about how well it felt having Sasuke nuzzling his neck. Sasuke carried him downstairs, and for the first time, cooked Neji breakfast, Neji jumped up to help but Sasuke directed him to sit in the chair. Neji watched him, and felt useless. Sasuke made eggs and bacon and gave some to Neji who just poked at his food, staring at it. "Neji." Sasuke muttered, and Neji snapped to attention, and began nibbling slightly he nodded, he didn't like talking, he didn't even know why he was talking after so long of being silent.

Tears slid out, as he felt the pain in his limbs return, the bath and scrubbing had numbed them, his insides still felt split. It hurt so bad… Neji clutched his stomach slightly, and dashed to the bathroom throwing up the little amount of food he ate. Sasuke followed him in, handing him a tooth brush and tooth paste, "It's ok, post traumatic stress." Neji scrubbed his mouth out, and got up, grabbing his kimonos from his room, he dashed from the room, as if Satan was following him. "Neji, why don't you stay with me in my room for a while?" Neji nodded, and Sasuke called in busy for a week. Neji remained lost in thought, just standing in the middle of the room, he breathed, he wasn't going to let Sasuke worry, he would deal with his issues on his own time, and he had work to do… Neji dressed in one of his kimono's ignoring his injuries; he would act like normal, and figure out what to do with the feeling of no self worth.

Sasuke watched as Neji went around fixing every little detail, knowing the wounds would catch up to him, when he was trying to bring the vacuum up the first flight of stairs, his eyes closed and he collapsed, falling down, Sasuke grabbed him before he hit the stairs, and carried him upstairs. He lay him on the bed, and lay next to him, when Neji's eyes drifted open within half an hour he looked around confused. "It's ok Neji, I'm right here." Neji looked at him, and then away, avoiding his gaze again. Sasuke grasped his chin firmly, "Neji, tell me what it is…" Neji looked at him, and tears welled up, "I think I should leave…" he muttered, and Sasuke was very shocked he almost raised his eyebrow a millimeter. "Why?" Neji breathed, "I'm dirt, I'm a lowly slut…" he spat the last words eyes glaring at the ceiling beyond Sasuke's face.

Sasuke kissed Neji, "No, you are mine, and amazing, nothing else." Sasuke muttered, searching for Neji's weak spot, he blew on his neck and nuzzled it, Neji gasped, falling back, Sasuke smiled softly, the first real smile he'd shown anyone, Neji fell in love with that smile. Sasuke kissed up Neji's jaw line, "What did he mean by make you scream?" Sasuke asked softly, licking Neji's neck. Neji bit back a moan, "He sold me to his friends, and I never talked or even made a sound, so he wanted to make me scream in pain." Neji said, staring at the ceiling, Sasuke paused, and then returned, licking the sensitive spot on Neji's neck, Neji moaned softly, "Neji, can I make you scream in a good way?" Sasuke said softly, nibbling his ear. Neji gasped at the odd feeling from his ear. Neji closed his eyes thinking, "If you think I won't taint you…" Neji said hesitantly.

Sasuke nodded, and returned to Neji's lips, he nibbled on Neji's lips receiving a gasp, he entered, tasting Neji who moaned in pleasure, he'd never felt this odd feeling coursing through him. Sasuke ended the kiss, smiling softly; he licked and nibbled down to the opening in Neji's kimono. He slowly opened it watching Neji tense, he returned to his neck, "I won't let it hurt." Sasuke muttered, nibbling on the sensitive area of Neji's neck, Neji relaxed, moaning. Sasuke returned to opening the kimono, he nibbled his way down licking Neji's nipple, Neji gasped, thrusting into Sasuke, receiving a smile from the other man. Sasuke slowly moved downward, licking the tip of Neji's growing member, another new experience for Neji he'd never felt the heat of arousal.

Sasuke smiled when Neji began panting, he leaned up capturing Neji in another kiss, deep and full of emotion. Neji gasped at the feelings, he barely noticed being flipped until he felt Sasuke at his entrance, and he freaked, struggling, and Sasuke stopped, "It's ok Neji it's me." Neji calmed down, and Sasuke grabbed some lube, and slowly inserted one finger inside of Neji, wiggling it, he inserted two, repeating the process, he stroked inside Neji, causing odd twitches from Neji, Sasuke nibbled on his neck while preparing Neji, Neji's body was sucking on his fingers. Sasuke stroked Neji's prostate receiving a moan of pleasure. Sasuke smirked he found the sweet spot. He gently slid into the hot sheath that was Neji.

Sasuke watched as Neji adjusted, kissing away the fear in Neji's eyes, he nibbled the sensitive spot, licking and sucking, he slid out, and back in, hitting Neji's prostate, Neji's eyes widened in ecstasy, he moaned, Sasuke slowly began stroking him, and slowly exiting and entering, Neji started thrusting against him, and panting with need, "please… Sasuke…" he muttered, and the sexy way Neji said his name, almost took Sasuke over the edge. He rushed in one last time, stroking Neji and they reached orgasmic heights Sasuke released, Neji screamed out Sasuke's name, and Sasuke screamed his name. Neji panted exhausted as Sasuke pulled out. "I didn't know it could be…" Neji panted, Sasuke smiled, and held Neji close, his angel would be ok, and Sasuke would make sure of it. He kissed Neji deep and passionately, "I love you Neji." Sasuke calmly said, watching emotions flit through Neji's eyes, "I love you too Sasuke…" Neji whispered, cuddling into the strong part of Sasuke's chest, Sasuke held him close.

"You are an angel…" Sasuke said, as they drifted off to sleep.

A/N Yeah Sasuke was a little OOC towards the end it is one here Sorry! X.x I will update my other fan fics too but I just haven't had time and this one was sooo in my head. Sorry I have totally written better sex scenes that just doesn't happen to be one of them… X.x


End file.
